Hidden Emotions
by the-long-lost-strawberry
Summary: Goku and ChiChi are constantly fighting with each other and would never admit their true feelngs. But fighting side by side tends to make people blurt out their true emotions and they're the only exception. Will they ever confess their pent up secret?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer:I do NOT own DB/Z!

Please be nice this is my first fic on anything!

Ages:

Goku: 14

Chi-Chi: 13

Yamcha: 19

Krillin: 15

Bulma: 18

More characters coming soon- I don't want to kill the story!

_Italic-thinking or flashback (I'll warn you when it's a flashback XD) _

- change of location

""- Dialouge

Basically this story starts in the Piccolo saga through cell...so it's going to be a loooooooong story. . Even though they admit to themselves that they love one another, will they ever admit to eachother? Especially when Goku thinks Chi-Chi hates him while she thinks the same for him. Not to mention fighting side by side...will anything slip?GASP What about Chi-Chi's boyfriend? Is there a hint of jealousy coming from the young Saiya-jin? OF COURSE! Ok so I suck at summaries but hey give me a break I'm only 14. Please R&R XD NO FLAMES!

**Hidden Emotions**

**Prologue**

Goku stared at the starry sky, trying to clear his head of a certain black haired female, but failed miserably. Each time he closed his eyes to concentrate her smile will appear followed by her other facial expressions. He sighed in frustration, '_How could I let this happen? When did this change start? How could I possibly fall for her when I know she hates me?' _He thought sadlyGoku remembered something Bulma always told him. There never is an impossible task when it comes to Goku. He turned to his side and slightly smiled. _'How can this be possible when she's in love with another man?_ _With_ _that moronic'_

"Usukushii..." He growled his name with pure hatred . His tailed slashed with agitation (A/N yeah he keeps his tail throughout the story but for a reason!;).

His train of thoughts abruptly stopped when heard his grandpa shout for him. Deciding to call it a night he stood up and walked to his tiny house, thoughts of Chi-Chi still running through his head. He sighed yet again in despair, _' She'll__ never love me...only hate.'_

Next Morning

Chi-Chi woke up all covered in sweat, '_No, not that dream again...how many_ _times do I have to have this stupid dream!'_ She cried in frustration. About the time she was thinking it was time to get up the phone rang.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi asked with a slurred voice.

"Hey Chi-Chi it's me Bulma,"

"Oh hey..." She answered still dazed from the dream.

"Hey I was wondering, can you come over to Roshi's shack later today?" Bulma asked a little too cheerful. Been a little suspicious Chi-Chi asked,

"Why?"

"Just 'cuz."

"Oh very helpful Bulma, well I guess I -,"

"Great see you there!" Bulma said cutting her off then hung up.

"Geez rich people these days...they have such nice manners" She said sarcastically hanging up the phone. '_Will Goku be there? NO!!! I have a BOYFRIEND I_ _cannot like Goku...I love him. Oh yeah that's a whole lot better!'_ "Ok relax and wear something '_That Goku would like-stop it'_ "I could be comfortable in." Goku's cheerful face pierced through her mind there's never a moment when she isn't thinking about him. Each time they were close together it felt as if her heart was going to explode any second. But she knew nothing will ever happen, _'He hates me...and he always will._' Tears were silently rolling down her cheek, but quickly brushed them away.

"I better get ready." She reasoned trying to get a certain spiky haired boy off her mind.

_Gohan's house_

Goku woke up with a start. His mind was still going insane with the thought of Chi-Chi hating him, unable to control his thoughts, his mind wondered off to the night before.

**Flashback**

_Goku landed swiftly on the entrance of the West City Mall, secretly hoping to see Chi-Chi there since Bulma told him they were going to do some "Girl stuff". Goku stared in aw in how many people would spend their money on clothes, he would understand food but...clothes? This was too confusing. He walked silently through the crowded hallways trying to control himself from shoving everybody out of his way. 'Where is she!?' Goku thought irritated. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and bumped into somebody. Goku silently cursed under his breath not noticing that the person he had bumped into was his least favored person the world,(counting Piccolo) Usukushii. He looked down at the grumbling brown tailed boy trying to grasp the words he wanted to say since he never really talked to the guy. Each time he tried he would growl or glare at him. _

_"You're Chi-Chan's friend...right?" 'Chi-Chan???!!!! ' anger boiled in Goku'svains, 'How dare he call her that?! WHAT IS HE SLEEPING WITH HER NOW????!!!' He knew he was jumping to conclusions but nothing could've calmed him down. Yet the calmer side of Goku reasoned that it isn't best to burst in a public place, not to mention Chi-Chi might see. _

_"Why yes... you can call me that." Goku knew that was a lie, him and Chi-Chi are always fighting._

_"So what brings you here?" Goku asked calmly trying to control any sudden outburst. _

_"Well I should ask you the same question." Usukushii said trying to make a conversation, not knowing it was really pissing Goku off. _

_"I ASKED YOU FIRST!!!" He growled loudly through his clenched teeth. Unknown that his question was too be answered real soon a familiar scent entered his nostrils. Chi-Chi walked towards her boyfriend when she noticed he was talking to a very handsome young man, she quickly noticed it was Goku and fixed her posture, 'I hope he looks at me' Chi-Chi silently prayed. Once she reached Usukushii she wrapped her arms around his wasted and said in a sweet voice, _

_"Hi sweetie, who are you talking to?" Goku's anger melted and was replaced by sadness, but didn't show it, 'She didn't notice me?'_

_"You're 'friend' is rather rude." Usukushii told her while glaring at him. _

_"First of all he is not my friend-," 'Though I wish,' "Second, Goku how dare you! He didn't do anything wrong!" 'He took you away from me,' Goku thought darkly. _

_"That's what I really hate about you, you always think your boyfriend is so perfect...in fact I HATE YOU period!" He really didn't mean it, he was too angry and jealous to apologize even when he really loves her. Chi-Chi's heart split in to millions of pieces, 'He hates...me' quick to react she spat back, _

_"Well good, because I always hated you since we first met! Now we don't have to force each other to talk anymore!" Goku felt a like a thousand knifes struck through his heart. "Well fine!" He yelled very heartbroken, _

_"Well fine!" she answered with the same tone of voice. Unable to keep his face straight he ran as fast as he could to be anywhere except there._

**End of Flashback**

Tears ran down his face_. 'Why does she hate me?_'

------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED!!!(someday)XD

A/N Well...It sucked didn't it?Just hang in there the best is yet to come and YEAH it's too short but I'm a slow typer this took me 2 hours!!!! SO N-E-Who I won't be able to update that often since I have school and get bombarded with lots of homework. Not to mention my family and I are moving but at least I won't disappear. There great authors out there who never finish their work and haven't updated since 2002! I'll post the next chapter hopefully by next week. Well Chiao!!! Please review!

In the next chapter of "Hidden Emotions":

What is Bulma Planning? What will the perverted old man think of next? What's this? Goku & Chi-Chi inches away from a kiss?! And a message from King Piccolo?! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! Stay tuned for "Unexpected Surprises"!!!!

(HI HI! It's me I just edited this story a little but…well not really I just separated the paragraphs a bit. I saw all of the mistakes and if I'm going to re edit I'm going to have to write a new chapter…which I'm not doing LOL ah well XD)


	2. Unexpected Surprises

Disclamer: Me no own DB/Z .

A/N Hello I'm back! This took me a while to write since it was far longer than the epilogue. Just to let you guys know Goku doesn't look like the 14 year old him from dragonball. He looks like teen Gohan…well minus the hair…but you know what I mean ok enough with my babbling on to the story!

**Chapter 1: Unexpected surprises**

Goku's tears continued to fall as the memory kept playing over like a video tape.

"Stop…please stop," he quietly begged his mind, his tears abruptly stopped when he heard his grandfather's footsteps. He quickly brushed them away with his thumbs and pretended to yawn. "Goku? What's wrong?" Gohan asked worriedly. Goku put on his happy-go-lucky grin (though there was nothing to be happy about).

"Heh…nothing gramps. Just…sleepy I guess..Heh." Gohan was quick to catch on, Goku always put a fake chuckle in every sentence when he lies. Before he can pursue the matter Goku was already on his nimbus cloud.

"Bye Grandpa I'm going to Roshi's! See you later bye!" and with those final words he left leaving a very confused Gohan behind. _'What is he_ _hiding this time? I hope it's not another dinosaur…I almost had a heart failure when I saw that thing! And since when was he that fast?'_

**Ox King's Palace **

_'What's __Bulma__ planning this time?' _Chi-Chi thought grumpily.

"She KNOWS I'm not a morning person!" Yet she knew that wasn't the real reason, Goku hated her and that's how it's always been and knowing that fact just broke her heart. _'But I _have _Usukushii__.'_ She reasoned._ 'He's kind, sweet, handsome (__Goku's__ hotter)__..stop__ it!_' Chi-Chi sighed inwardly.

"I guess no matter how hard you try you'll never forget your first love. That's what grandma always told me. I hate it how she's always right." _'But…_ _Goku isn't your first love, he's your true love,'_ a small voice said in the back of her mind barley even heard, however she chose to ignore it. Chi-Chi's eyes wandered to the clock and her eyes practically popped out of their eye sockets.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S 11:45?!" Chi-Chi climbed out of her bed at ran to the shower and slammed the door hard behind her; in fact she broke the hedges. "PAPA!!!" "Yes sweetie I'll fix it!" By know it has become a habit and the Ox King was growing tired of fixing the door. "I'll get her a shower curtain." He mumbled as he read his newspaper.

20 minutes later

Chi-Chi ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning dad going to pervert hermit's house give you a call bye!" but before she could open the door her father called out,

"Chi-Chi! You shouldn't call him that!" she sighed,

"You're right. He's not a pervert hermit he makes it too obvious; he's just an old perv."

"Well that's true but-,"

"Bye dad!" The teen yelled cutting off her father. As she ran outside she called out her nemesis/Love's beloved cloud, "NIIIIIMMMMMMMBBBBUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!!!!"

A memory crept to her mind as she waited for the yellow cloud.

Flashback

**Chibi**** Chi-Chi poked the fluffy cloud utterly confused.**

** "Why do you ride a yellow cotton candy?" She asked still poking at it. ****"****Nani****?"****Chibi**** Goku answered red in embarrassment. He'd been staring at Chi-Chi the whole time that he didn't hear what she just said.**

** "I said why ****do you**** ride this cotton candy." ****Chibi**** Goku huffed,**

** "It's no cotton candy ****dumbo****, it's a cloud and her name is nimbus! Besides only people with pure hearts can ride it!" ****Chibi**** Chi-Chi glared at him. **

**"You don't have to be rude you know we just met!" **_**'**__**though**__** he is cute' **_**The truth was Goku didn't know what had gotten into him. ****Bulma**** once told him when a boy picks on a girl that means he likes her. **_**'Can that be…?'**_** He quickly shook that thought away. **_**'No way!**__** I'm 8 years old that stuff is for grown-ups!' **_**Chibi**** Goku stared down at the black haired female and decided to tease her a little more. **

**"Not to mention Nimbus only listens to **_**me.**_**" He said sticking out his tongue at her. ****Chibi**** Chi-Chi fumed and stuck her tongue out too. **

**"So can ****I**** 'cuz I got a pure heart too!" ****chibi**** Goku scoffed and kept on jeering. **

**"If you're so sure try it." Watch me!" She ran a few yards away and cupped her tiny hands around her mouth. Taking a deep breath she yelled from the top of her lungs. "NNNNNNIIIIIIIIMMMMMBBBBBBUUUUUSSSSSS!!!!" ****chibi**** Goku was taken by surprise and immediately was thrown off nimbus with such tremendous speed. **

**"Oh ho ****ho**** what's this?" She chuckled, "It seems that your cloud likes me best." He stood up and glared at her. **

**"Oh yeah?**** We'll see about that, NNNIIIIMMMBBUUSSS!!!" **

**"Oh no you're not, NNNIIIMMMBBBUUUSSS!!"**** The bickering continued throughout the day, needless to say poor Nimbus had passed out of ****confusement**

**End of Flashback **

Elsewhere

Goku's crestfallen face reflected back to him from the endless ocean that lead to the old turtle hermit's house. Nothing seemed to make him happy, not even food (AND COMING FROM GOKU THAT'S VERY DEPRESSED). _'Stupid __Usukushii__…this is __all_ _my__ fault. If I didn't make Chi-Chi mad that day then she never would have met him.' _He closed his eyes, too disgusted with himself to see his own reflection, after a while he realized that Nimbus was the going the opposite direction. With this realization he opened his eyes and stoop up.

"NIMBUS STOP!!!" He yelled trying to get the clouds attention, but it was no use. He only knew one other person who could summon nimbus besides Roshi. _'Oh no, Chi-Chan…'_ "NIMBUS YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW!!!" nothing. The spiky haired boy gulped trying to think of a plan but his mind was

completely blank. _'Well isn't she __gonna__ be in a big surprised._' He thought sarcastically.

Ox King's palace

"What's taking Nimbus so long?! Honestly if that cloud had a butt I would-," Chi-Chi was quickly cut off when she heard screaming from above. Looking up she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"DAMN IT NIMBUS STTTTTTTTOOOOPPPP!!!!!!!!" He yelled practically flying off of it as one of his arms struggled to hang on. Chi-Chi's smile suddenly faded as she remembered last nights' incident. Nimbus promptly landed on Chi-Chi's feet and when Goku cracked an eye open his heart fell, her frown said everything. _'She doesn't want me to be __here,__ She hates me, always did and always will...' _Goku clenched his fist, he hated how little control he had over his mind when it came it a certain black haired female. Chi-Chi noticed his hands and couldn't help but feel more depressed, _'Does he really hate me that much?'_ Their eyes met and like a magnet were suddenly drawn to each other. No words were needed to tell how they were feeling, it could simply be seen through each other's eyes. Yet they were too oblivious to see it.

"Goku I…" Chi-Chi started trying to calm her pounding heart. Goku stared at her and fought the urge to kiss her rosy lips that moment, instead he too spoke,

"No Chi-Chi…I…" but he stopped, Chi-Chi's lips were a few inches apart from his. _'__When did she get this close?!'_ Panic had filled Goku's mind, however his eyes fluttered closed, and his lips brushed against hers, _'__I't's__ like a wish come true,_' they both thought as the gap was closing between them. But like all good things must come to an end,

"CHI-CHI!!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE!!" The Ox King yelled, but sounded frightened. "I uhh..gotta go..," Chi-Chi quickly pulled herself away and scolded herself for forgetting her boyfriend. Goku looked down and blushed furiously but followed her anyways. _'Chi…what are you doing to me__' _

"Papa what's-,"

"Greetings pitiful humans," Chi-Chi didn't even need an answer, she knew that stupid voice anywhere, "Piccolo." She spat vehemently. Goku stared at the television set and couldn't help but feel anger swell up inside of him as well, "What does that bastard want this time?" King Piccolo's ominous voice echoed through the castle but something about his speech struck Goku very hard.

"I want Princess Chi-Chi, that's right that stupid black haired girl who humiliated me a few months ago. I want her in less than 1 hour if she is not here by that time West City will be destroyed and if I still don't get a response, it will be the entire planet. The countdown will begin now." With an evil laugh the numbers magically appeared on the screen. Chi-Chi stared blankly at the television.

"Papa, I'm going." The Ox King stood up and cast a face that would scare the shit out of anybody whoever saw it, even Goku shivered a bit, but not his daughter.

"Don't you even dare go young lady he could hurt you or worse kill you!" Goku joined in wanting to keep Chi-Chi out of harm as most as possible,

"He's right! Are you that stupid that you're willing to throw your life away with the thought that there are people who care you?!" Chi-Chi's head snapped to his direction and looked at him coldly,

"Like you're the one talk, why should you care? I thought you'd be happy to see me die." Goku was speechless and heartbroken, _'That isn't true I love you. Please don't do this let me fight him.' _He wanted to say those words so badly but all that came out was,

"Let me fight him." Chi-Chi scoffed and ran past her father. "Chi-Chi NO!" The ox king looked down at his best friend's grandson and slapped him.

"WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU! DON'T JUST STAND THERE GO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HER!!!" Goku nodded rubbing the lump on his head the gigantic man just gave him. _'Right, I won't let anything_ _happen to you Chi-Chan, I promise you.'_

Roshi's Island

"Oh this isn't good," Bulma said pacing around the room, "This is not good."

The turtle hermit was also worried but also disappointed. "Does this mean I can't use my shrinking device?" The blue haired girl punched the old man on his head.

"You pervert this is no time to think of such atrocities! We have to think of a way to save Chi-Chi!" Roshi looked up in concentration,

"You know for a thirteen year old girl her name suits her well." Bulma wore a murderous look.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE OLD MAN!!" "Bulma No!" Yamcha yelled trying to hold the pissed off woman from killing the old man, even krillin had to join.

Outside of Ox King's Castle

'_Why does he care? I want to die…I can't live like this any longer, maybe he'll finally notice me when I'm gone…will he care?' _Hottears rolled down her face as she ran as fast as her legs can go.

"FLYING NIIIMMMBBBUSSS!!!" The fluffy yellow cloud zoomed down and without stopping she jumped on it.

"CHI-CHI NOO!!!" Goku yelled seen her figure go farther and farther until it was a speck and then it was gone. 'Don't die on me Chi…please."

----------------------

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: WHOHOO!! YAY!! I FINALLY FINISHED!!!! I want to thank those few people who reviewed than you for your support! And oh yeah kinoha who said what Usukushii meant. I wanted a Japanese name for Chi-Chi's boyfriend so I looked up a word meaning handsome in my Jap-English dictionary and viola! Usukushii had a nice ring to it so that's what I named him. I don't think I'll be able to update so soon because this time we really are moving and our new house has no light what so ever sooo have patience, plus I got a report on Japan due for geography in less than a week so I won't update until a week in a half or two. But Please review! The more I get the faster I'll update. SEE YOU SOON AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND HAVE A GREAT TURKEY DAY!


	3. Stalling

Disclamer: I SHALL NEVER OWN DB/Z IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA.

A/N Sorry I took so long! Once we moved in it took us FOREVER to get the internet back and even before we moved I had to study for the semester exams. My Spanish teacher is such a pain in the ass…Made me re-do 90 sentences for writing on spiral paper…90 SENTENCES! Oh yeah from now on I'm gonna write short Chappies since I type ever so slowly -.- ok enough with my babbling on with this story.

**Chapter 2: Waiting**

Last time on Hidden Emotions:

'_Why does he care? I want to die…I can't live like this any longer, maybe he'll finally notice me when I'm gone…will he care?' _Hot tears rolled down her face as she ran as fast as her legs can go.

"FLYING NIIIMMMBBBUSSS!" The fluffy yellow cloud zoomed down and without stopping she jumped on it.

"CHI-CHI NOO!" Goku yelled seen her figure go farther and farther until it was a speck and then it was gone. 'Don't die on me Chi…please."

Everybody was looking at the numbers decrease every second. Their eyes filled with concern.

"Half an hour left." Bulma said in monotone voice.

"This can't happen I'm to beautiful die!" Bulma screeched,

"Me too!" Yamcha screamed,

"Me Three!" Everybody looked back at the brown haired green eyed boy.

"Usukushii? When did you get here?" He shrugged and bit a cookie.

"Just came. What are you guys screeching about?"

"You mean you don't know?" Bulma replied deadpanned and annoyed.

"Know what? I just came to here to meet chi-Chan."

"Look," Bulma started hesantly "I'm going to put this as simple as possible," but before she can say anything else a very wet Goku came bursting in the doors breathing heavily.

"Guys we have to…," Goku stopped when he saw Usukushii staring at him oddly.

"What the hell are you staring at? You've never seen a man take a swim before?" Usukushii frowned and replied,

"I don't know what I did to upset you but you should really watch that nasty attitude of yours." Goku's left eye twitched.

"Maybe you should watch what you say to me before you end up digging your own grave."

"I highly doubt a crybaby like you can do that." Goku froze. _'No way he saw me? But..when? How? I didn't start crying until after I left the mall.' _

"What do you mean by that…?" He asked slowly glaring at him. Usukushii said nothing and only smirked. This made Goku feel very uneasy. Oolong who was staring at the numbers in pure terror had had enough.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LEAVE AND KICK PICCOLO'S ASS ALREADY!" Goku snapped back into reality.

"Right, come on guys." Yamcha and Krillin nodded. Once they were out the door Goku's head twisted back to face Usukushii and growled, "This is not over."

Chi-Chi's sadness had diminished but was now filled with terror once she saw King Piccolo's form become more visible as she neared closer , '_Ah shit…I'm screwed.'_

Piccolo's sensitive ears picked up a sound of a certain little cloud. He looked up and saw a pair of ebony eyes staring back at him. Chi-Chi's fear suddenly disappeared when she thought about Goku, _'He would never be scared of an ass like him,_' Once she landed he smirked.

"What took you so long? And where's your little monkey boyfriend?"

"Sorry green bean he ain't by boyfriend so you'll just have to deal with me." Chi-Chi said full of confidence.

"My my such big words for a puny human female. That's too bad I was really hoping he would come."

"Why? Are you attracted to him?" She said mocking him.

"Sorry to tell you that he's not your type, but I'll be more than welcome to ask him though." Piccolo growled and swore under his breath.

"I'm just giving you a chance besides he's a lot more fun to play with, I still remember that look on his face when I was breaking every bone in your pathetic little body hahaha priceless." Chi-Chi glared at him and was about to make a quick come back when from the corner of her eye saw Nimbus fly off with tremendous speed. She smiled, _'Does Goku care for me_ _afterall?_' She snapped her eyes back to the Namekian, '_I have to keep him busy until everybody gets here… but for how long will he listen to my insults until he finally gets tired and kills me?_

"FASTER NIMBUS" Goku yelled very agitated. '_Don't die Chi-Chan I'm almost there just please hang on a little longer.' _Trailing behind him were all of the other warriors in a capsule hover craft wondering how were they going to survive this fight.

5 minutes later

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd be stalling,"

'_Gee no kidding Jackass.' _

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." Chi-Chi said smirking.

"Well in case that you are I'm going to kill you right now!" And with a blink of an eye a fireball was heading straight towards her. Chi-Chi froze to scared to anything. But lucky enough for her her knight in an orange gi scooped her off her feet onto his noble yellow steed. Ok so it didn't exactly sound like a fairytale but hey she was happy to see Goku again. Goku sighed in relief but didn't dare show his worried side to her, he would be ridiculed by her his whole life.

"What made you come here Goku," Chi-Chi asked quietly as if she was almost scared to ask.

"Did your feelings toward me change just a little?" Goku stiffened, '_Just tell her the truth! Out with it it's killing you just say it!' _

"No,"

_'WHAT AM I DOING?'_

"I told you I wanted to fight him besides your father would bite my head off if you weren't alive, it has nothing to do with me wanting to save you." Chi-Chi's eyes began to water.

"So th-this is what you think of me huh? A nuisance?" Goku didn't dare look back he knew his heart wouldn't be able to handle her crying face.

"Fine I don't need your help I can fight him myself!" Goku's heart twisted a little.

"He's too strong for you.

" Chi-Chi scoffed "Like you care!" Goku turned around abruptly and stared straight into her eyes.

"Chi-Chi are you stupid or do you have some kind of death wish? Don't you remember what happened to you last time?" He winced just thinking about it, while Chi-Chi looked away from his eyes letting her past come back to her, as well did Goku.

**Flashback**

**Piccolo and Goku were in an intense battle both beating at each other while Chi-Chi just stood there looking at them stupidly.**

**'_I have to do something or Goku's gonna die!' _She closed her eyes and ran towards them hoping Piccolo would stop and come for her instead, no such luck. There's only one thing to do, insult him. "HEY QUIT PICKING ON HIM! I KNOW YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT HE HAS BALLS UNLIKE YOU BUT COME ON!" Goku blushed a deep shade of red and looked down hoping she wouldn't see it. Piccolo on the other hand was boiling with anger and sped fast towards her. **

**"YOU Little loudmouth bitch!" Goku's eye snapped to where Chi-Chi was and tried to get there first but was too slow, Piccolo had beaten him to her.**

**"So you think you can get away with that? Heh well you're wrong!" And with that he grabbed her arm and pulled it back until he heard the bone snap. Chi-Chi cried in pain tears flowing down her face. Goku stood there staring in horror his heart broke for every whimper that escaped her lips.**

**"S-Stop it …STOP IT!" He yelled, anger building up inside of him.**

**"Why should I? This is fun," Piccolo chuckled now breaking her other arm. Her screams and whimpers continued to fuel his anger.**

**"Let her go…," He warned coldly. Another crack was heard coming from her right leg. **

**"I warned you…I warned you…I WARNED YOU TO LET HER GO!"**

**"Well what are you going to do about-," His words were cut off when Goku elbowed his eye. **

**"I warned you…," He repeated in the same lifeless voice, "I warned you but now you've gone too far." He then walked over to Chi-Chi's side and placed her on his nimbus cloud. Goku stroked her hair knowing she won't be able to feel him since she fell on conscious from the pain. Facing Piccolo once more he cupped his hands forming a huge blue energy ball. **

**"KA-MA-HA-ME," Unfortunately for Piccolo whose eye was still bleeding didn't notice what the young spiky haired boy was doing, "Where's that loudmouthed bitch." He mumbled loud enough for Goku to hear. He finally snapped and yelled the final word for his attack, "HA!" Piccolo looked back and saw the blinding coming towards him, not having any time to block the attack he was thrown to a nearby mountain. Goku waited until the smoke cleared to see his nemesis sprawled all over the ground barley able to move. **

**"Let that be a lesson to you," He growled wildly, "NEVER touch MY mate again got it?" Piccolo only cursed under his breath and fell unconscious leaving Goku alone with his threats. He looked back onto Chi-Chi seeing her face full of pain and agony. **

**"I promise you I'll never let anybody hurt you again Chi-Chan I promise."**

**End of Flashback**

_'What did I mean by my mate?'_

"I remembered what happened Goku that's why I want to fight him!" Goku sighed in defeat.

"Fine but I'm fighting with you." Chi-Chi nodded and winked at him, blushing a little she said,

"Now go show that She-Male what a true man with balls can fight like!" Goku blushed a crimson red and simply nodded.

"You know you look cute when you blush" Goku looked up his face completely flushed. "Wh-what?" She took her tongue out and jeered.

"As if I would say that! I can't believe you fell for that you dumbass!" Goku blushed furiously and knocked her off Nimbus which was only a few feet off the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" Goku glared at her with a shade of pink still lingering on his cheeks.

"Are we here to mock or fight? If you came here to mock me then I would have just let you die!" This immediately shut her up and the wound in her heart reopened.

"Now let's go." She nodded to his command and saw that Krillin and the others were a few feet behind them_. _

_'Now the real fight begins Piccolo.'_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

MWAHAHAHHAHAHAH I FINALLY FINISHED! Once again sorry for taking so long and stay tuned for the next chapter: Chi-Chi and the Beast


	4. A Losing Battle

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ . (Though I wish) SHENRON: YOU'RE WISH IS GRANTED! "REALLY!" SHENRON:NO…YOU DUMBASS!

SNIFF aw crackers and cheese….

Ok so it's been like a month that I've updated but I got major writers block…(If I can call myself a writer with three measly chapters .) So I'm taking valuable homework time to write this….plus the fact that I got pissed off reading A Tale of Two Cities….which really blows..(NO OFFENSE WHO PEOPLE WHO LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ME TO DEFEND IT!) and as always I answer my reviews at the end of the chapter….My only reviewsniff give sympathy and review!. Can you feel the drama?

**Chapter 3: A Losing Battle **

(Yeah I know I said it was going to be Chi-Chi and the Beast but something came up so that'll be the next chapter promise!)

Silent filled the deserted island. Every warrior stood still waiting for the other person to make their move. Standing in their unique fighting positions, they glared at one another with a menacing look plastered on their faces. Goku swiftly started as he ran with pure speed passing the green enemy making many replications of himself. The demon smirked as he threw a single punch to the real Goku's stomach, but right afterwards was countered with a roundhouse kick. Everyone knew this was going to be long fight. Chi-Chi awed at their tremendous speed, half glancing to the other warriors she knew she wasn't the only one surprised. The earth below them shook as the two powerful entities clashed with enormous power. Piccolo felt the frustration in every attack that Goku threw at him, thinking it was because of him his smirk grew wider. Goku wasn't really into the battle as much as he would really want to be since Chi-Chi's sweet scent kept teasing his nostrils. But each time he thought of Chi-Chi, anger and sadness would rush through him. He couldn't have her for two simple reasons. One, she was in love with that bastard Usukushii, two she hated him simple as that. Tears were begging to come out as he remenecined (A/N: sorry forgot how to spell it XD!) the fresh memories of that day in the mall, he couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, warriors don't cry. Been in deep thought he hadn't realized that Piccolo had appeared behind him. Goku knew it was too late to try and block and accepted the excruciating pain that struck his spine. Swearing under his breath for being careless, he stood back up panting for breath. His lack of food and sleep for the depression last night finally took an effect on him. '_At this rate I won't last much longer…I have to think of something quick…before he tries anything.' _Getting bored with the fight Piccolo decided to have some knowing that the black –haired female was is biggest weakness. "Hey baldy, loudmouth bitch, and the other punk, what's wrong? Just because your hero can't even land a punch on me means you guys can't fight?" Goku's face contorted at the thought of his friends getting hurt, especially _her_. "No Piccolo…your fight's with me," he stated firmly standing once again. The demon snorted, "You can barley land a punch yet you still call it a punch? Maybe you just need a little motivation." Extending his arm the left he pointed his index finger directly at Chi-Chi. Goku's eyes widen as he felt his heart thumping faster. "You wouldn't...I told you this is OUR battle." Piccolo pouted , "But what's the fun in that?" and without even charging a straight energy line escaped his fingers landing its target. "CHI-CHI NOOOOOOOOO!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Yeah it's super short but hey I updated….with a cliffhanger MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah someone asked When Vegeta's acomin'. Well, I do have it planned out for him to come down after someone else…I won't kill it though. It will be around chapter 10 or 15 I don't know somewhere around there. And when will Goku and Chi-Chi confess their love? NOT SOON….but eventually . ! Please RR and once again I apologize for my laziness.


	5. ChiChi and the Beast

Disclamer: YES! I OWN DBZ! Goku wacks me with an old shoe. "OOOOWWWW!YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" "Oh, sorry" "AS I WAS SAYING(mumble before I got hit by a shoe…) I OWN DBZ…Goku glares uhh….if this was an opposite dimension…heh…OK FINE I DON'T YOU HAPPY! Wacks me again AH WHAT THE FUDGIES WAS THAT FOR! shrugs "...bastard…"

**Chapter 4: Chi-Chi and the Beast**

Goku's eyes widened as he stared at Chi-Chi's leg in horror. Her pants were soaked in blood and it began to stain through her dress.  
'_How dare that (Choose your curse word-A)Bastard B)green bean C)Beep D)Meanie) hurt Chi-chan!'_ His eyes snapped to the green demon infront of him.

"You have ten seconds..," Piccolo quirked an (uhh….bone…ish….eyebrow?) towards the young boy. "For what?" Goku's eyes stared murderously into his. "You have 10 seconds to give me an explanation why I shouldn't kill you now." Another menacing chuckle escaped his lips.

"Just two simple words….you can't"

A small whimper was heard escape her lips, his heart broke with the slightest noise of pain.  
_'I promised nobody was going to hurt you…and I intend to keep it!'_ Goku stood his ground firmly beckoning, almost teasing, Piccolo to come forth. Frustrated he lunged at full speed and threw a barrage of punches which he easily dodged.

"Is that all you got?" Goku asked mockingly. Piccolo opened his mouth as if to answer but when no sound came out Goku cursed (A/N: He has a big potty mouth! Bad Goku bad! .) as he was hit head on by an energy attack.

Chi-Chi was loosing blood fast and was barley conscious, the sun was setting as the once bright day turned dark, even if the full moon was out. Goku, despite his keen eyes could barley see and unaware that Piccolo was behind him. His green arms wrapped around his small frame holding him in a lock, squeezing him tightly. He tried his hardest to sustain a scream when he felt one of his ribs break but could not. Krillin and Yamcha lay almost unconscious flinching at his yell full of pain and agony. Chi-Chi looked up despite her dizziness of the loss of blood and felt her heart drop.  
_'This is all my fault…all my fault if only I stayed with Papa…'_

Goku's eyes looked up at the round moon, praying to Kami that nothing will happen to HIS Chi-Chi. But when he looked up a thought struck him. How dare he lay a finger on her…there she was dying and what was he doing? Yelling like a moron, but this isn't his fault, it was Piccolo's. He hit her ,he tortured her, he HURT her.

His anger fueled with each passing second, unaware of his physical shape changing. This however did not go unnoticed by Piccolo. Goku's eyes turned murderous red, his breathing became ragged and shallow, hair began to spring from every part of his body. His orange gi tore from his expansion, even fangs became visible. Piccolo immediately pulled away staring at his enemy grow into a gigantic monkey no… a beast.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Thanks for the reviews! I stopped writing cuz I thought nobody liked it so I never updated. It's very important to review so I know at least SOMEBODY's reading it. And I'd like to apologize for two reviews that got erased. I don't know what happened one minute I had 6 then I had 4…so I should really have 8…hmmm… Heh well that's all for now I'm gonna play Dragonball Z:Sagas, please Review!


	6. Oozaru's Weakness and Strength

Disclamer: I gotta learn to copy and paste but N-E-WHO I don't own Dragonballz.

Hey people long time no write! Sorry about that it's just that I thought nobody liked it cuz no one reviewed. So if you want me to update just send one review per chapter, that's all I'm asking just to know that someone actually reads it. Okey Dokey since that's over with here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 6 : Oozaru's Weakness and Strength **

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in horror. This can't be the same Goku she grew up with it just wasn't possible. But no, he had transformed right in front of her own eyes and no amount of blood loss can make a person hallucinate that much. Her eyes began to shut since her body cannot afford to lose anymore energy due to the wound. Her lips formed one last word before she fully closed them.

"Goku."

Piccolo's normal physical as well as energy attacks were doing no harm whatsoever and desperately tried to outrun the giant beast. There was only one option, and he was willing to give it a chance because he knew it was a battle to the death.

Oozaru turned to the owner of the voice who called his name and began to walk towards her, not caring that his foe is transforming behind him.

Yamcha, who was holding Chi-Chi in his arms for support looked up and his face became pale, his heartbeat almost stopped. In front of him Oozaru's red eyes glowed lividly, his fangs revealed for the whole world to see, his tail lashing to and fro, and an ominous growl coming from deep within his throat. The young male quickly stood on his feet and ran the opposite direction carrying Chi-Chi on his back and yelled over to the bald monk on the other side of the battlefield.

"Krillin! Cut off his tail by using your distructo disk!" The short man obliged and raised right hand slowly forming the energy attack. He quickly froze when he caught a glimpse of the object behind Oozaru. It was Piccolo, but he was an even bigger threat than before, literally, and he already set his eyes on his next victim, Chi-Chi.

Yamcha leaped onto the nearest plateau sighing in relief. He just barley evaded one of Oozaru's furious punches, unfortunately he forgot that monkeys have tails for a brief moment and was faced head on with the furry appendage. He dropped Chi-Chi as he was sent flying to the mountains on the rear end of the field creating a massive crater. Yamcha's eyes opened briefly and saw a glimpse of Piccolo. '_As if a giant monkey wasn't bad enough,'_ he thought wryly. But what really scared him was the sight of Oozaru making his way over to Chi-Chi. Using the last ounce of his energy he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"KRILLIN, USE THE DISK NOW!"

If he heard him or no was beyond his power as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The giant ape scooped the black haired female with his colossal hands carefully making sure she didn't get hurt. He sat down on the dirt and began licking her cheek ,(A/N well actually entire top half due to how big he is but no need to get specific!XD)

purring softly. Chi-Chi opened her eyes slightly, feeling completely soaked, only to see Oozaru's red eyes stare deep into hers. She opened her mouth and shut it again, to scared to say anything. However something deep inside of her told her that he was safe, even in this state.

"G-Goku…is that you?" The ape grunted a reply as his tail moved excitedly behind him like a content puppy. She smiled lightly at his reaction.

Unknown to both at them that a certain green alien had witnessed the whole thing. Now he was certain that that tiny girl was his greatest weakness, though what he had no idea was that it was also his greatest strength.

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter cuz it took a while for me to type. And remember I won't start typing again until I at least receive one review.

AND HAVE A BADASS SUMMER!XD


	7. Cheating brings nothing but pain

Disclamer:I Don't own DRAGONBALL Z ….yet….MWAHAHAHA!Vegeta shoots his Big Bang attack ….. owwww…

A/N: Hello there and thank you for the reviews! I didn't think I'd start typing again on the same day that I posted my last chapter but hey I stick to my word. You also won't get it in the same day as you can see because I'm a slow typer(sp) and I run out of ideas sometimes. So here's the next chapter:

**Chapter 7: Cheating brings nothing but pain**

Chi-Chi stared up at Goku, even though his eyes were red she could still see the innocence behind them. He purred lightly as he continued licking her. She however didn't know either to be flattered or disgusted (A/N: Could you blame her? I wouldn't like my top half of my body filled with monkey saliva.) From the corner of her eye she could see Piccolo's large form approach them.

"Goku," She started faintly, most of her energy was gone by all the blood loss but she still continued. Oozaru perked his ears at the sound of her voice.

"Get that green bastard, and kill him…so people won't have to suffer anymore," He nodded as if understanding her. He gently placed on the soft grass of a plateau, giving her one final stroke. Piccolo almost lost his nerve when he saw the ape snap his neck quickly to his direction. His eyes were filled with rage and a lust for death.

Piccolo quickly regained his composure positioning himself in a defensive stance. Oozaru's quick speed broke through his defenses and punched him square in the jaw. The green demon doubled over in pain. However a small smirk appeared in his face, Oozaru left Chi-Chi completely defenseless and now it was time to pay the price for such a costly mistake. He threw Oozaru a kick which he blocked easily, that was just enough time to reach the fragile girl in his fingers with his extended right arm. Retracting it he held her in between both hands (A/N: Like Vegeta did to Goku if you guys saw the saiyan saga.). The giant beast's eyes narrowed when he caught a glimpse of **his **mate(A/N: Well since he's fully an animal now he thinks in primal instincts so he thinks of her as a mate…got it?) in** his** hands.

"Oh, is this what you want?" Piccolo asked innocently, lifting her up higher so the furious Oozaru could distinguish her features a little better. The monkey's face was etched with anger, terror, confusion, and so many other emotions at once. Piccolo chuckled at his sight.

"So the powerful Son Goku can't even protect his little wench? Ha now that's a sight."

He said while giving Chi-Chi a gentle squeeze, well what seemed soft to him. She whimpered in pain feeling one of her ribs break. Oozaru's sensitive ears heard the bone snap as well as her whimper. Without a warning an energy attack came flying out of his mouth with an incredible speed. Piccolo had no time to block the attack and couldn't help but scream in anguish seeing his left arm blown off his shoulder.

Piccolo's screech echoed throughout the battlefield, one could literally feel his pain if they heard it. Krillin shuddered and stood rooted to the spot. He had heard Yamcha's request earlier before he blacked out but he long decided that was a fight between Goku and Piccolo. Them interfering will probably get them killed from any of the two giants. Piccolo however ignored the rules of the one-on-one combat and brought Chi-Chi into the fight using her against Goku. Goku was bad enough when people hurt Chi-Chi in his controlled state, now there was no knowing what he will do. But one thing is for sure, he will not care who he kills until he gets her back in his arms.

'_Piccolo, you have no idea what you have just unleashed'_

Purple blood came oozing out of Piccolo's left shoulder, dripping slowly.

"You bas-," He didn't even get to finish when he saw Oozaru a few feet away from him. He grabbed the arm in which Chi-Chi was in and gave it a powerful tug. A humongous rip can be heard as Piccolo's other arm tore off. Another agonizing yelp was followed much like the last one. Oozaru gently opened Piccolo's hand and slipped her back in his hands. He purred softly, glad that she was safe again. He was so enraptured with the tiny human girl that he did not notice Piccolo's regrown(Sp?) arms. Once again Piccolo extended his arms, but his target was different, this time he was aiming for the kill.

His nails punctured right through his abdomen leaving a giant gap. Chi-Chi's eyes watered seeing Goku's massive body collapse, dropping her.

'_This can't be happening, it just can't!'_ She thought desperately. A hand roughly grabbed her as she was falling, thinking it was Goku she opened her eyes only to see the demon smirking at her. Oozaru struggled to stand up but fell right back down. Piccolo slowly walked up to him.

"I'll give you a gift when you're in the next dimension, she'll be waiting for you once you arrive." His smirk widened into a crazed look.

_Snap_

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Ah, yes an evil cliffhanger. It's a bit longer than the last one but not by much. Remember my policy one review and I start writing again. I'll try my best because I also have to read two books in the summer for English II Pre-Ap and type ten dialecticals per freakin' book. But hey review and I will update in no more then 2 weeks. Enjoy the hot weather while you can! I on the other hand live in an area where the daily temp is around 99 degrees Fahrenheit so I won't miss it. And I forgot to mention in the chapter I typed in January that it finally snowed for the first time in 105 years! I build my first 5 inch snowman! Have fun this summer!


	8. The Fall of King Piccolo

Disclamer:sigh sadly I don't own DB/Z because if I did I would own this computer instead of my brother.

A/N: Yes I finally updated! Typing beats the crap of reading my friggin' books. After the first page I closed it not needing a bookmarker (I'm so talented that I could still remember what page I'm in: P ) So once again I'm blowing off homework to type the upcoming chapter. Enjoy ! The only reason I updated today was because I enjoy reading what you guys think of my very first fic, even if they are a few I still enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The fall of King Piccolo**

Oozaru stared at the limp figure in Piccolo's humongous claws, still grasping his injured abdomen, blood spilling quickly. A light chuckle escaped the demon's lips.

"Indeed. You looked so pitiful in that state, I was doing you a favor." His light chuckle turned into a loud sickening cackle once he tossed Chi-Chi's lifeless body towards the heartbroken ape. Forgetting about his injury, he caught her in his bloody hands gazing at the unnatural shape of her neck. He licked her face in somewhat denial, he searched for any signs of life, a voice, a breath, a heartbeat, anything. When none came a miserable howl echoed throughout the plain. Anybody who heard it would have broken down and cried in grief. He brought his hands towards his chest, her cold body against his heart the very place where it hurt the most. Rocking back and forth he hoped it would ease the pain. Tears silently spilled from his ruby colored eyes. When the pain did not stop his primal and only instinct came to him, Chi-Chi's last words to him echoed through his mind.

"_Get that green bastard, and kill him…so people won't have to suffer anymore,"_

Glimpsing at the broken girl in his hands for the final time, he created a small grave with an energy blast that he executed with his eyes, placing her tenderly on the soft dirt. The look of lust for blood returned in his eyes. He wanted the murder of his mate dead, but he wanted him to suffer, torture him, to take away the emptiness in his heart even if it were only for a second. With a loud grunt he lunged himself forward. Piccolo side stepped to his right barley dodging him. A gasp however emitted from his lips when he felt Oozaru's tail wrapped tightly around his neck. There was no sign that he was going to release him or even loosen his grip. He dug his incredibly sharp nails on the appendage, hoping it would slacken it just enough for him to intake a deep breath. Oozaru 's free hands punched at his spine, enjoying the sound of his spine breaking, his screams rang through his sensitive ears.

With a powerful punch he punctured his arm through his back and out through his stomach. Piccolo's arms swung lifelessly in the air, eyes completely blank. This was truly the end of king Piccolo. Oozaru let go of his neck and collapsed. His mate's murderer was dead and so was she, there was no reason for him to live anymore. He did not try to fight for his mortality, he just simply didn't want to live, not without Chi-Chi. Breathing his last breath he closed his lonely red eyes and let death to consume him.

* * *

Krillin walked slowly towards the bodies of the two fallen giants. The full moon made his tears noticeable. He couldn't believe it, Goku his best friend was dead. Looking to his right he glanced at Chi-Chi's grave. He didn't know her as well as Goku but she was still kind to him and the rest of the gang. He knew now how deep Goku's feelings were for the young girl. He raised his right hand in the air and formed an energy attack in a form of a frisbee.

"Distructo Disk…," he grunted softly and tossed it towards Oozaru's tail cutting it. Goku's lifeless naked body replaced the giant ape's, his cheeks wet from tears.

"Goku, I'm sorry I couldn't help you buddy. But I promise I'll bring you and Chi-Chi back to life somehow."

"But the dragonballs only grant one wish how can we revive both?" Krillin spun around at the source of the voice and was relieved to find out that it was Yamcha's.

"I-we'll think of something Yamcha, we just have to think in hoe to say it, besides we have a whole year to think it over since they were last used on reviving Upa's father."(A/N: Yeah I know more than a year has passed when they revived Upa's dad but it's all part of my story so don't fret.)

"So Yamcha…Yamcha? Are you even paying attention?" Yamcha's panic struck face alarmed him and Krillin's eyes followed his gazed. His face became similar to Yamcha's. Piccolo was slowly sitting up, a large bulge popped out of his neck. After what seemed like 10 minutes instead of 10 seconds, a slimy white egg flew out of his mouth to Kami knows where.

"Live to destroy my son. Carry on my legacy." Croaked Piccolo then he fell back down onto his rocky grave. The bald monk and the ex-bandit and stared at eachother both thinking the same thing.

"Oh…"

"Shit…"

_**

* * *

To be continued...**_

A/N: Yeah I'm done! So what you guys think? Now I'm going to raise the reviews per chapter so get ready for the number. Are you ready? It's…DUN DUN DUN 2! Yep I want 2 or more reviews for this chapter so if you want me to type again I want 2 reviews.

Sorry for making you guys wait so long and please review.


	9. I'll be Waiting for you

Disclamer: I do not and never will own Dragonball/Z/GT

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed and since I'm completely drained of saying something else because of my stupid English homework and now I present to you…

Broken Christmas lights that give off little to no light surround the letters:

**Chapter 8: I'll be waiting for you**

"Hell…Hell…Hell...Heaven…Hell…Heaven…Heaven..," grumbled a very bored red Giant. He'd been doing this job for millenniums and a person tends to tire from their job

after a while. The constant routine of using a rubber stamp that either says Heaven or Hell and stamping it on the papers of a person's entire life had began to bore him.

"Why doesn't anything interesting ever happen here?" the giant, that goes by the name King Yemma, mumbled to himself. From the corner of his eye he saw a wrinkled green alien who looked oddly familiar like Piccolo.

"Oh, hello Kami what are you doing here? You didn't die did you?" The ogre asked somewhat surprised at his presence. Time to time Kami came to chat with Yemma but only when the day was pretty slow and not many deaths occur. However it's hard to pinpoint those days since somebody always dies everyday, so it's rare for Yemma to have many visits from him.

"Yemma I know this is coming out from the blue but please, I need to ask you a favor." His voice sounded urgent and serious, almost as if the earth was been attacked at that very moment. King Yemma placed his stamp marked with the words "Heaven" to the side and looked at the smaller being below his humongous desk.

"Kami what kind of favor is so serious that you have to sweat bullets over it?" He asked noticing the namekian's green face turn purple from embarrassment.

"I-the planet earth is in danger. You know as well as I that if Piccolo dies so do I."

"Yes, and you're not dead so the problem is?" Yemma asked getting a bit impatient since his paper work was starting to pile over his desk.

"Well, Piccolo _did_ died but he created an exact replica of himself I'm guessing in order for his evil plans to carry out. The one who defeated him was Son Goku. I was planning to train him after Piccolo's defeat but since he too got killed I was sort of hoping that…" Kami stopped and gulped, he was sweating so much that it was miracle that he didn't just dehydrate from all the water his body was using.

"You were sort of hoping what Kami?" The Ogre asked suddenly very interested all of a sudden.

"ThatyougivemepermissiontotrainGokuwithKingKai," The earth god quickly mumbled so that the giant above him did not hear.

"Nani? Look Kami I'm very busy," Snapped the king of the otherworld, "If you won't tell me what it is you want this very moment you might as well haul ass out of here before I decide to send you to hell when you die!" Kami shuddered and spoke again but with a little more courage.

"Sorry King Yemma. Anyways as I was saying, will you give me permission to bring Son Goku's body and let him train with King Kai?" The question was finally asked and Kami stood there holding his breath and waiting for an answer. King Yemma stared at him intently, rubbing his black beard, a habit that he has when he needs to think over a difficult decision. His eyes wandered to his paper work and decided that a quick reasonable answer would do just fine.

"Let me see the boy first. Once I see him I'll read over his file and see if he is worthy enough to train with the Lord of the Worlds. After all he did train the great King Yemma you know." He added the last part with a note of pride in his voice. Kami bowed and replied,

"Thank you King Yemma, I'll be returning with the young man in a few seconds." After he spoke he disappeared_. 'Maybe something interesting is finally going to happen here.'_

The red giant thought cheerfully as he continued his daily work.

"Heaven…Heaven…Hell…," the sound of his heavy stamp can be heard throughout the room.

* * *

Krillin readied the capsule coffins to place his friends inside. He turned back to Yamcha and the others. After the fight ended the two returned to bear the bad news to the rest of the gang. Of course they were devastated, especially Usukushii(A/N: you thought I forgot about Chi-Chi's bf didn't you?)His glassy emerald green eyes shimmered in the night, though nobody could see because his of his honey brown bangs covering them. However everybody could tell by the way he squared his shoulders and trembled now and then. The vertically challenged monk returned his gaze to his best friend since childhood. But as he looked closer, he saw his body become clear, like a ghost. It flickered a bit and then it faded away. Everybody's eyes practically popped out of their sockets when his body vanished.

* * *

Goku's eyes widened when he saw his surroundings. There were little fluffy white clouds floating about in a very long line. He however was in his physical body which he really didn't understand. But right now he could care less how his body took shape he wanted his little Chi-Chan back and would search high and low until he found her. 

"Son Goku?" a voice said snapping him out of his trance. His head snapped to where the voice was coming from. Goku's body shivered once he saw who it was. He narrowed his eyes and stood into a battle ready position.

"You! I thought I killed you damn bastard!" Kami backed up a bit but then realized why he got that reaction from the young boy.

"Hey there calm down. I assure you that I'm not Piccolo." Goku raised an eyebrow.

"But you look like a lot like him, except you look much more wrinkled." A huge red anime vein popped in the back of Kami's head. '_How dare he call me old! I'm only a few centuries older then he is!' _(A/N: I really don't know how old Kami is but if you guys know please tell me and I'll fix it. :)

"Yes well he was a part of me." He answered calming a bit down.

"Huh? I don't get it. How can he be a part of you since he's a whole being and so are you. It's not like if he's just an arm or something…," the spiky haired boy said trying to explain the best he can with exaggerated hand gestures. A huge sweat drop replaced the vein in the back of Kami's head. _'Either he's an idiot, very naïve or both.'_

"Yes well I'll get to that later. Right now I need you to come with me." The elderly namek replied extending his arm so Goku can grab it. Goku on the other hand furrowed his eyebrows and grunted turning his back on him.

"No thank you, I'm trying to look for someone. Now if you don't mind I'll be taking off now."(A/N: Whoa! Goku needs an attitude adjustment. But he's just worried about his lil' Chi-Chan:) he said preparing to fly off through the line. _'Why is this kid so stubborn on finding this person?' _Kami thought angrily.

"But Goku, don't you care that the world could, no _will _be destroyed if you don't come with me?" Goku, just a few inches in the air, returned to the ground; his feet touching the stone road. The earth god sighed in relief when he saw Goku tense up a bit.

"Why should I care?" His voice was cold and monotone, "_My _world died already." His lifeless voice emphasized in my world. Kami shuddered at the tone of his voice.

"M-maybe I can help you find this person you're looking for. Do you know when she died?" He stumbled at his words, he did not want to angry him further. True he was stronger than he but this subject is something he did not want to push the young boy on. Goku's head whipped up and looked at him square in the eye, his happy-go-lucky grin plastered on his face.

"Really! You can? Uuhh… I mean…could you please?" He said flicking his tail behind him happily.(A/N: Yup he got his tail back!) His rude manners have been chucked out somewhere and were replaced with a cheerful attitude. Kami chuckled at the enthusiastic boy and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hang on tight." The green fleshed alien warned and disappeared. He reappeared in front of King Yemma's gigantic desk and then turned to Goku.

"W-Wow! How did you do that!" Goku yelled excitedly in seeing a new technique.

"It wasn't super speed but almost like-,"

"Teleportation." Kami finished for him with a small laugh.

"Now what does this person look like and when did he or she die?" Kami noticed Goku's face drop at the word die. His fist tightened a little and then shook.

"I-She…died not long before me. She has black hair and black eyes. She's around my age. Th-That bastard Piccolo killed her." His voice spat poisonously at the last sentence. Kami looked down at Goku in sympathy for he knew he could not help him with his dilemma. It was Yemma's choice in who goes where and who keeps their physical shape. _'There's only one way to find out.'_

"Goku?" he asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Yes? So can you help me find her?" His voice sounded desperate, almost like a lost child looking for their mother. It even slightly broke through Kami's emotional walls.

"We'll see Goku. Let's just wait until she comes before Yemma's judgment." Goku's eyes blinked in confusion.

"Yemma? Is that like a type of food?" Kami looked at him in disbelief and fell anime style. _'How dense can this kid be?' _he regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Not precisely. You see the giant red ogre with the beard up there?" He asked pointing a very sharp nail skywards. Goku's curious black eyes followed the direction of his finger and craned his neck up. Once he saw who he meant he gave a small nod.

"Good, that there is King Yemma. He is the one who decides if a person will go to heaven or hell." Goku scratched the back of his head now even more confused.

"But why am I here and not in the line? And why do I have my body and the other people are like white nimbus's?" Kami did not roll his eyes at that, after all what Goku has is an honor.

"Since you Son Goku saved the planet earth countless of times you have the privilege of keeping your body and do some special training." The pre-teen's face lit up and whooped.

"Whoo-hoo! Yippee! I get to become stronger!" His arms flew wildly in the air, however his joy didn't last long since a question's been bugging him for a while.

"Umm…sir?"

"Kami," he corrected.

"Oh, um mister Kami sir? Will Chi-Chi have her body back too? I mean she did try to fight against Piccolo and-," Goku's sentence stopped when he looked in front of him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She stood on the red carpet, looking up petrified at the bearded ogre. Kami bent down to Goku's level and whispered.

"Is that her?" The monkey tailed boy nodded slowly never tearing his gaze off of her.

"Let's see," Yemma started, "You have no darkness in your heart, very good. But you tend to have quite an attitude problem." Chi-Chi looked away in embarrassment. How was she suppose to react? Any attitude she throws at him she'll be going on the next plane to hell.

"You enjoy sparring and…hmmm interesting." Yemma's right eye twinkled and looked down at the young girl.

"Some very handsome boy by the name of-," Chi-Chi's face turned pale. _'Oh hell no! Don't tell me he's gonna say what I think he is!' _her inner mind yelled. Goku looked away, he didn't want to hear that stupid Usukushii's name again. Yemma caught Goku's slight movement in the corner of his eye.

"Son Goku!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: Hardi har har, a cliffhanger, well kind of. Well originally it was longer but I like this ending better. I really outdid myself 7 pages! Most of my chapters are 2-3 and a half. Well thanks for those who reviewed. If you're wondering what takes me so long to update it's the damn homework. My freakin' pre-Ap classes love torturing me with essays. Well you guys know the equation. 

1+ 12 reviews 2 reviews Update

Chioa! Hope you guys had fun reading this!


	10. Frying pan of Doom Halloween special

Disclamer: I will /turns to vegeta whose aiming a Final Flash point blank/ (Gulp) NEVER happy? NEVER OWN Dragonball Z!

**Vegeta: ( smirk) "Who ever said I** **wouldn't shoot you if you said that?"**

NANI!

**Vegrta: "FINAL FLASH!"**

OOOHH CHETOS!" Goes running to Kami knows where.(Everyone turns to Kami)

_Kami: "Don't look at ME I don't know."_

Also the people who made the ingredients for the suicide ramen are _Bob Brune and Tom Kuczwara_

A/N: Sorry I apologize for the long update but this year the homework's heavy and I have trouble keeping up. However I will not give up on this story like I said on my first chapter. I will finish this freakishly long ass story of mine. I actually make it up along as I go the only plans I had for this story was the Oozaru part and the ending. I turned 15 in October 2nd and I got $1348 can somebody say shopping spree! What can you expect it was a quincenera. Oh, for those people who actually read my notes I'm sorry for rambling on so here's the chapter. And by the way the reason it's called like that is because of the flashback. That's my added bonus because I love Halloween.

**Chapter 9: Frying pan of Doom(Halloween special)**

"NANI! Goku's dead!" Yelled Goku's adopted grandfather in disbelief. "Th- where? How? Why!" He violently shook Krillin as if the words will fly right out of him. Gohan obviously didn't know about the powers that the dragonballs hold_. 'Why do I always have to break the bad news?' _The midget thought ruefully.

"Sir calm down! Goku can be brought back to life!" Gohan's eyes widened and looked the small boy in his arms.

"I believe I shook him so much already that he's delusional." Krillin escaped his grasp and cleared his throat.

"No it's not that and I would really appreciate it if you don't do it anymore. You see, there are these things called dragonballs…,"

Chi-Chi's almost passed out when she heard his name thinking that her secret had been reveled to the whole world already. Goku's face quickly turned in Chi-Chi's direction. His heart swelled with happiness and love. _'Me? Chi-Chi likes me?' _he was ready to let out another whoop when Kng Yemma interrupted him.

"Son Goku, are you deaf boy? Didn't you hear me call you?" Goku's heart sank. He didn't read the name from Chi-Chi's document, he called his name simply because he finally acknowledged his presence. Though Goku felt horrible knowing that Chi-Chi still has feelings for Usukushii his voice concealed his true emotions.

"Sorry King Yemma I didn't hear you." He eyed him suspiciously and grinned when he saw his folder. Apparently the only secret these two had ever kept their entire lives were their feelings for one another. Indeed, he did read Goku's name from Chi-Chi's folder but decided to tease tem a bit about it. Now seeing Chi-Chi's name on Goku's folder under "Most important", it even surprised him that her name was above his grandpa's made him into a more playful mood.

"You mean he can come to life?" Gohan asked with small beads of tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Yes sir," before Krillin knew it his shoulders were grabbed and he was been jerked into a back and forth motion.

"You better not be pulling an April fool's joke like last year or I swear I won't miss my Super Kamehameha this time!" The old man hollered over a swirly eyed monk. '_Great,_ _now I'm really going to die with Chi-Chi's dad if Goku's grandpa acts this way.'_ (A/N: Sorry I know the Grandpa Gohan scenes are pointless and stupid but I felt that Goku's grandpa should get a reaction after all it is his grandson.)

"So…Son Goku."

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know this young woman here?" The bearded giant asked nodding his head toward Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi turned her eyes to look at Goku awaiting his response. She just knew he was going to say something in the lines of 'Unfortunately yes,' or 'Who? That manly looking girl?' He always said that her muscles made her look more masculine, and when he does say it he gets sent flying to a try with her mighty frying pan of doom. She chuckled, she remembered the day she found out that the frying pan was a girl's best friend.

**Flashback**

**Somewhere in a small island in the middle of the ocean, a 12 year-old girl is humming inside the kitchen of a pink house cooking her specialty, she called it Suicide Ramen. However she made enough to feed her whole village, reason, Son Goku. She angrily poured the entire Tobasco bottle in the pot and mixed it viciously. '_How dare he say I look manly! At least I don't flab coming out from every corner of my body, the nerve of that jerk!_' She heard a stumble from the stairs and a lot of yelling and rolled her eyes at this. '_Looks like Launch sneezed again.'_ She sighed and counted down. '_3…2…1…,' _Then entire house echoed with machine gun fires and followed by more yelling. She transferred the chopped Habanero peppers from the cutting wood into the ramen and once again began to mix. Footsteps were soon heard after the 5 minute argument and a final sneeze. Chi- Chi's eyes wandered from her pot to the severely bullet punctured teens. She couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle when she saw Goku's messed up hair, more than usual if it was possible, with his eyebrows hitting his hairline to give space to the dinner plate eyes. Hearing Chi-Chi's stifled laugh Goku glared at her and sat down on the chair, pouting slightly. His head was turned a little to the side so she wouldn't see his vaguely pink cheeks. Krillin joined Goku's side and sat the farthest from Launch who was clueless why she had a machinegun on her arms. Roshi entered the room once all the commotion was gone, he did not want to go through the 100 bullet pain _again_. Chi-Chi quickly added her finishing touches to her ramen and began to pour it in the bowls.**

"**About time you finished. I thought I was gonna hafta eat Turtle here." Goku remarked rudely turning to the brown turtle who looked absolutely petrified. The spiky haired boy didn't know why each time he speaks to the raven haired girl it would come out an insult. In the back of his conscious mind he knew the answer but did not want to admit it. No, he will not admit that he liked the way were eyes will have a certain fire to them or the way her spunky attitude somehow makes him smile no matter how horrible his day was. Nope, not even the way her lips quiver faintly when she's pissed off, as if teasing him to place his own over hers. Of course not, he was simply growing it was normal for a guy to have those thoughts. Chi-Chi smiled sweetly at him which made him a bit uneasy for more than one reason. Goku's heart began to thump harder. He admitted he loved her smile but this one had something behind it, something bad. **

"**Don't worry Goku-Chan you're the first one to have a bite. It's my specialty so I hope you like it." She said placing the bowl in front of him. Goku eyed her suspiciously and snapped his chopsticks apart. **

"**Yeah well…bone appetite!" Goku stated slowly and encircled the ramen noodles around his chopsticks. He blew on them lightly and Immediately after placing the steaming noodles in his mouth he began sputtering the contents out of his mouth.**

"**Are cough you trying to cough kill me(followed by more coughing)!" He yelled grabbing the cup next to him and gulping down the liquid. His eyes widened tasting the salty fluid splash on his burning tongue. Everyone watched in amusement as Goku made a break for the faucet. He turned the knob forcefully stopping just before it broke. The high water pressure soaked all of his upper body but he could care less and stuck his mouth on the iron tube drinking the fresh tap water. After a minute or so he turned it off and sighed in relief. His eyes glared dangerously at Chi-Chi.**

"**What?" She asked innocently, "Oops did I make it too hot?" Goku kept staring at her with an I'll- kill-you-for-this look and nodded slowly.**

"**Well That's too bad because you're going to have to finish that plate and the rest of the other five pots of ramen I made. Goku's head turned to stove and saw the pots full or red ramen(and they were pretty big pots may I add) and nearly passed out.**

"**And don't forget the sea water," added Krillin, the Spiky haired teen mentally wretched at the memory of the taste of it. **

"**ARE YOU INSANE IN THE MEMBRANE!(A/N: Sorry I had to put that ) THERE'S NO CHANCE IN HELL THAT I'LL FINISH EATING YOUR SHIT FOOD MACHO CHICK!(A/N: Yeah I jacked the macho chick off of Ranma1/2 which I do not own by the way /shifty eyes/)" Chi-Chi had five huge anime veins popping out from the back of her head. It's one thing to insult a girl's figure, which you should NEVER do unless your asking for your ass to be gone from the face of the earth, but to insult her cooking? This is bad for any girl but this one so happened to be Chi-Chi Mao, insulting the strongest and most short tempered female in the planet was not the wisest choice.**

"**YOU STUPID JERK I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" She yelled and reached for the nearest object, a pan, the same pan she boiled the peppers in. Everyone stared in slow motion as Chi-Chi swung the culinary object directly at Goku's forehead. A huge_ bong _can be heard in the quiet room. The time began to quicken again and soon it was normal. **

"**AAAAAAHHHH," Goku yelped at the pain and placed his hands over his swollen cranium. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He snarled turning over to her and was faced with another powerful swing. Several more bongs were heard throughout the kitchen and a lot of yelling from both parties. Krillin leaned towards the other spectators and suggestively asked, **

"**Want to go out for sushi?" **

"**Yeah sure why not," they agreed and left the two alone. The poor pan was already in the shape of Goku's head when they decided to leave.(A/n: Everyone fears the Frying pan doom no Halloween movie can rival the terror MWAHAHAH!)**

**End of Flashback**

That silly little memory helped her a lot when dealing with Goku. Chi-Chi focused back again at the conversation and just about cursed for missing his answer. _'Stupid flashback.'_Goku looked over at Chi-chi oddly_. 'Why didn't she rant and scream when_ I _called her a macho chick?'_ He thought sadly, _'Maybe she's tired of you and is more than_ _likely thinking of Usukushii.'_ Goku quickly shut the negative part of his brain and looked down his heart ached at the thought. King Yemma's right eye twinkled mischievously and set their folders on his mahogany desk.

"All right I have made my decision." The giant announced. Kami's head quickly looked up in hope.

"I have decided that Goku _and_ Chi-Chi will cross snake way and train with King Kai." Goku and Chi-Chi's gazed turned to each other. Both silently thanking Yemma a million times over for his choice but their stubborn prides would not show their true emotions. Instead they both pointed at one another and yelled in unison.

"DO I HAVE TO GO WITH THAT THING!" King Yemma sighed, maybe he wasn't meant for match making.

To Be Continued…sometime…but it will be nonetheless.

A/N: Yeah! Another long chapter in my standards anyways. I started typing right after I finished my last chapter but I got lazy and the HW didn't help much but I got inspired once again when I saw my Piccolo Jr. saga part 2. The Goku and Chi-Chi scenes were too cute! I also saw the episode in which they kissed on the lips! that's my fave episode of all time just because of the first 5 minutes of it…even if they didn't actually show it cuz of the camera angle. sigh. I'm gonna watch it again! Bye and Please review for a holiday's sake! Heheheh. for those who do celebrate HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

P.S: Vote do you guys want me to immediately skip to where King Kai is or do you want them to experience obstacles on the way such as princess snake and hell? Remember to vote because I really want your guys honest opinion.


	11. Highway to Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z

A/N: Hello moto's! LTNS! It's my 1 year anniversary as a member. It's odd how fast time flies. Since I don't feel like doing my HW I'll type instead. And thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 10: The Highway to Hell**

Two teenagers jog tiredly to what seems an endless path. Their breathing was ragged and their feet drag carelessly on the stone floor.

"How much longer is it to this King Kai anyways?" Chi-Chi whined between pants.

"Just shut up and keep running!" The black haired male answered grumpily.

"Did you just tell me shut up!" She retorted pretty pissed that he used that tone with her.

"Who else would I be talking to?" He shot back with same venom etched in his voice. They've been running to what seemed like months and the fact that Chi-Chi was so close to him nearly drove him insane. For the past few weeks he's been fighting the urge to kiss her and in order to gain some control over his senses he'd have to be even meaner than he usually is. However, he was clearly unaware that Chi-Chi was fighting the same battle.

"Don't you take that tone with me!"

"I'm not taking anything with YOU!" That statement made her blood boil.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" The young teen girl yelled exasperated with their continuous fighting, her hands grabbing her sweaty scalp as if she would rip her hair out of frustration. "I can't stand been anywhere within ten thousand feet of you without having the feeling that I'm in hell!" Ouch. Goku felt completely devastated but he refused to step down and continued with his tactics.

"Whoever said I liked traveling with a banshee anyways? All you ever do is bitch, bitch, bitch…" Goku shouted making his hand into a C shape and moving his fingers up down trying to imitate her voice. Now it was Chi-Chi's turn to feel horrendous. Yet her anger always seems to surface faster than her sadness. Instead of continuing to insult him she took a different approach, a physical one.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch you bastard!" She screamed slapping him on the back. Goku was completely off guard and was sent flying to the edge of the road. He tried to balance himself with his right foot on the ground and the other one swinging back and forth to gain some equilibrium. He yelped when his foot was punctured by the sharp 'scales' of the snake and lost his poise. Chi-Chi gasped as she saw Goku fall backwards and into the yellow clouds.

"Goku!" She shrieked in horror and ran to where he had fallen. She trembled violently , calling his name ongoing. But no answer reached her.

"No," she moaned miserably, "This can't be happening!" She stood up and looked down once more.

"I caused it so I have to fix it." She said drying her tears with her hands, determination filled her very being. Chi-chi didn't know what was down there or how high up she was but she didn't care. She was going to save Goku and that's that. Closing her eyes she jumped to an unknown destination.

Goku rubbed his sore butt after standing up from the long dissent.

"Chi-Chi didn't have to go that far." he mumbled to himself though a part of him was extremely worried if Chi-Chi was alright even if she wasn't the one who fell. He looked around hoping to see…to see anything to help him for that matter. He looked down at a fluffy white cloud and crouched down to its level.

"Umm..hey there could you by any chance tell me where I am?" Goku questioned while still looking at his surroundings.

"Did you bump your head or somethin'?" The cloud asked annoyed with the stranger who was able to keep his physical form. Goku however, slanted his head to side looking at the floating object in confusion.

"Yeah when I was a baby but what does that have to do with anything?" The soul sweat dropped at his naive ness.

"Look I hate to break it to you but you're in hell." Goku just mouthed a 'thank you' and bid him farewell while walking off towards a line of souls. '_In hell huh?' _he thought absentmindedly. Just then it finally hit him.

"I'M IN HELL!" He shouted, his eyes wide with panic. Goku looked around with his acute eyesight to see if anybody could help him with his dilemma. He grinned when he saw a red spec with horns to his right. It looked like King Yemma so why not try? Without a second's thought he ran in full swiftness towards the spec. Oblivious to the fact that Chi-Chi fell a few seconds later from his previous spot.

* * *

"Ouch." Chi-Chi mumbled while dusting her skirt.

"Now where do I start?" She asked herself aloud looking at the wasteland.

'Psst. Hey!" Chi-Chi turned around only to be met with air. A little frightened she asked the foreign voice.

"Who said that!"

"Look below you." It answered simply. She glanced at her feet and beamed in a sheepish manner.

"Heh sorry." She apologized and squatted down. The white cloud, if it had any, rolled its eyes. Chi-Chi started with a question desperately wanting to know where she landed.

Taking a deep breath she gave a final look at all the directions trying to spot a boy in an orange gi but sadly could not spot him. The black-haired female in despair continued on with her question.

"Yeah, Where in the hell am I?" she asked to her newfound companion not really expecting the answer that she was going to hear.

"The southern part." He answered nonchantly. Chi-Chi stared at him oddly.

"Can you run that by me again?" she kind of understood what he said but not wanting to believe it herself.

"So you don't know that you're in hell either?" The cloud asked amused. Chi-Chi stared in disbelief and tried shaking it off.

"Y-you're joking right? I mean how can I be in hell if I was granted the special training?"

"It must be raining idiots today." The cloud mumbled loudly so she can hear. The young teen girl quickly dismissed the last part of comment and looked at him, hope returning to her eyes.

"Really? You saw someone else fall here?" Her tone was filled with such happiness that the soul couldn't help but 'smirk' as an evil plan hatched in his mind.

"Yeah, he was sort of like your age, black hair and eyes, a bright suit, and kind of…er…how can I put this nicely? Um naïve yeah that's the word.(A/N: Guess what he was going to say instead XD) Chi-Chi grabbed the fluffy entity and spun him around in joy not noticing little swirly eyes beginning to form.

"YES! That's him! Could you please tell me where he went?" She said placing him on the ground again. The spirit chuckled putting his plan into action.

"Sure no problem," he pointed to her left, "That way." Chi-Chi giggled.

"Oh thank you I don't know how to repay you!" The feathery cloud 'shrugged'.

"Just seeing you smile is enough for me." He answered smoothly. Chi-Chi slightly blushed at his comment.

"I don't see how someone as nice as you could end up here but thanks anyways. Bye!" And giving him one last smile she ran to the direction he told her to go.

"Oops," the cloud said mischievously, "How could I forget he went the _other_ way?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Hey I know I already said this but thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. No wonder that spirit went to hell look at what he did tsk tsk. Well all I have to say is 2 reviews and I'll type again. I'm sorry that it takes me a long time to update but history is hell this year with the hw. Well I hope you liked the chapter and happy belated thanksgiving!


	12. Lost and Found

DISCLAIMER: Must I always put this in all my chapters? You know what I'm going to say and if you don't check my last 11 chapters.

A/N: YEAH! I got 7 reviews for my last chapter I'm so happy! Thank you everyone for reviewing my story I really feel joyful for them. I'm in such a good mood I'll make this chapter a little bit longer than my last. My treat to you guys. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner you know final exams and crap like that plus I had a marriage assignment for health.

**Chapter 11 : Lost and Found**

"Phew! I made it!" Goku smiled after speaking his thoughts out loud. After more inspection the young teen realized that it was not King Yemma but a scrawnier and way shorter red ogre with bifocals. However, he was in no mood to be picky, he wanted to get back on snakeway and catch up to Chi-Chi so he can make sure she's not in any trouble.

'_What if she's already reached King Kai?_' his saiyan side voiced in the back of his mind. Goku tried to block the tone out of his brain but it only grew louder.

'_What_ _if that bastard King Kai takes advantage of our mate?'_ Just then Goku imagined very unreasonable situations where Chi-Chi is been forced to kiss him and do other things that he didn't even know existed and he begged his mentality to stop the torturous images. His sensitive hearing picked up the shouts from various beings and was broken away from his horrible visions. He looked up and thanked Kami they were there, now back to his mission.

"All right you two quit your fighting and go back to the line to check in hell," sighed an exasperated blue Ogre. (A/N: DOES ANYONE KNOW THE NAMES OF THE RED AND BLUE OGRES? If you do please tell me and for right now I'll name them Aka(Red) and Aoi(blue) The bad part about working in hell was that he occasionally ends up breaking up brawl s and dealing with extremely rude entities.

"What's it to ya?" A fluffy cloud shouted defensively, his accent showing that he wasn't too fluent on the native language Aka was using. His other companion who was arguing with him earlier also jumped in, showing off his colorful words.

"Yeah! It's none of your Kami damn business what my buddy_y_ and I are f#$ing discussing you S.O.B! Why I-,"

"Umm…Excuse me? Could I ask you guys a question?" An innocent and clueless voice interrupted. The three gazed at him oddly and shut up. Goku was taken back by the sudden silence but he continued anyways.

"Do you guys know how I can get out of here?" The dead spirits in front of him turned to glance at each other then they burst out laughing. Goku frowned placing his hands on his slim hips. He was not expecting that kind of answer and the fact that the images of Chi-Chi were still fresh on his mind he couldn't help but feel angry toward the guffawing figures.

"What's so funny?" He barked, his Saiyan side taking over. They immediately stopped shuddering at his voice. It even made King Yemma's serious tone sound like a squealing school girl.

"Hey I'd love to stay but uhh…I gotta sign up for somethin'," squeaked the spirit with the strange accent. The other didn't say anything and just followed suite. The angry male briefly saw the floating objects fly away the opposite direction and kept eye contact with the nervous horned ogre.

"What's so funny?" He repeated, irritation was heard clearly by Aka. He cleared his throat making sure that he won't squeak when he talks. The Ogre then returned the eye contact and began his explanation.

"Well It's obvious that you're in hell for a reason and it's an _eternal _punishment. You can't just walk out of here!" Aka replied stating the obvious, _'Actually he can but he doesn't know that.' _he thought evilly. Goku on the other hand lost his aggressive side and slumped his shoulders.

"But I fell off of snakeway to get here and I really, really need to go back up there!" He slightly whined giving him his puppy dog eyes. Aka was taken back, not even he can say no to the young man's innocent big eyes.

"Alright I'll take you there but don't dare make that face again or I swear your going to be working on changing the tanks!" (A/N: If you guys have seen the DBZ movie: Reborn of Fusion, then you know what job I'm talking about) Goku nodded cheerfully at the thought of seeing Chi-Chi again.

"OK! So where do I go?" his eagerness still apparent in his voice. The bifocal ogre chuckled knowing that what he suggested next was going to be impossible to accomplish.

"You don't think I'm going to let you get away that easily do you?" The soul with the orange gi glared at him, his frown back into place.

"And why not?"

"Because in order to get of here…you have to catch me!"

* * *

The raven haired princess paced around the fountain of blood in disgust. Ripping her visions from the gruesome sight she desperately searched for the unruly haired boy.

"Goku-sa where are you?" She whispered sadly. Kicking a nearby pebble she turned around and continued her search.

"Can I help you?" A mysterious voice said behind her. Chi-Chi screamed in fright and gripped her heaving chest where her heart was located.

"What the hell's wrong with you people suddenly appearing out of nowhere!" Bellowed the young teen girl who was clearly on the verge of becoming hysterical at any second. The blue skinned ogre stared at her oddly.

"Why do YOU have a physical body missy?" Just then his eyes widened and he pointed his finger accusingly at her.

"Y-you must be one of those evil beings that terrorize planets!"(A/N: Yeah why do the harmless people become puffy clouds and the most powerful bad guys have bodies in hell?) Chi-Chi sweat dropped at his allegation and let him rant for a second or two longer before cutting him off in a sudden burst of her infamous temper.

"You probably killed hundreds or thousands of beings-,"

"NO YOU MORON I AM NOT A MURDER AND QUIT FUCKING ACCUSING ME OF IT BECAUSE I WILL PERSONALLY SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOU ASS THAT YOU'D TASTE THE LEATHER! AND FURTHERMORE YOU BETTER TELL ME HOW IN THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF HERE OR NOT EVEN YOUR OWN MOTHER WILL BE ABLE TO LOOK AT YOUR FACE WITHOUT SHUDDERING ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" shrieked a very breathless Chi-Chi.

Aoi's eyes were the size of dinner plates, who would of thunk that a little thing like her can have such a temper?

"S-sorry I didn't mean to-,"

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU JUST JUMPED TO CONCLUSIONS! WELL LET ME TELL YOU BUB IF YOU ACCUSE ME AGAIN I SWEAR THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BOTH ENDS!" The finality in her voice sounded far scarier than Aoi had ever heard, and he lived in hell!

"So…you want to get out of here right?" The built ogre whimpered lightly.

"DID I STUTTER WHEN I SAID THAT?" She yelled, her anger obviously still lingered. Aoi was taken back but he gathered enough courage to say his next sentence.

"Well if you want to get out of here you're going have to fight me!" Chi-Chi stared at him in surprise.

"Fight you? That's all?" She said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Yeah and what of it?" He asked now very defensive that a little girl was laughing at him.

"N-nothing but before I wipe the floor with you I have to ask you something," Aoi grunted at her statement while Chi-Chi moved closer to him.

"Have you seen a boy around my age? He has black spiky hair that is in every direction and wears an orange gi with a blue undershirt?" She said with a lot of hope in her eyes.

Aoi was about to say no but decided to get back at her for her previous comment.

"It does kind of ring a bell." The tall monster said as if thinking of his past encounter. Chi-Chi had a radiant smile on her face and quickly replied.

"Really? Can you please tell me where he is?" Aoi smirked at her.

"Yeah sure I can, but first you must defeat me in battle." And before Chi-Chi could say anything else a circle appeared around them.

"This," explained Aoi, "is the line boundary, if you touch or get out of it you lose and you'll stay here forever and never know where your boyfriend is." All the color from Chi-Chi's face drained as she looked down at her feet.

'_Oh shit.'_

* * *

"Catch you huh?" Goku asked with interest, however his inner self smirked, after all he is the second fastest person in earth. The only person who could ever beat him in speed was Chi-Chi and it took his male ego a long time to accept that fact.

"All right then let's go," the martial artist replied whilst stretching out his legs. Aka took advantage that Goku's focus was else where and hauled ass in a blinding speed. Goku quickly moved his spiky head upwards just barley catching a glimpse of him.

"Why that (place in as many cuss words that you want)" with his anger still evident he followed.

* * *

Chi-Chi looked behind her, '_ Just a few more inches and…,' _she shuddered inwardly. The thought of staying in hell was bad enough but to be without Goku for all eternity? That was the worst punishment she could ever have.

'_If only Goku was here, I know he could beat him.' _Her feet slipped just barley inside of the outline.

'_Goku where are you?'_

* * *

Goku huffed and puffed, this game of tag was getting him nowhere. In fact he was almost sure he ran around hell twice already since he's back where he started.

'_Chi-Chan could do this no problem,'_ he thought depressed.

"Hey you're not giving up already are you?" Aka taunted him. The young teen wanted to rip that stupid smirk off his face.

"NOT NEARLY!" Goku shouted, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"YOU'LL SEE THAT YOU'RE GONNA GET CAUGHT!" The red ogre stared at him in amusement.

"Yeah, but not by you." That crack made Goku very P.Oed. He was just about to jump at him since he let his guard down until Aka ran the opposite direction. He cursed again, however he had no choice but to follow. After running, well jogging in his case he saw two figures in the distance. Once getting closer he realized who one of them was but the way the ogre was holding him angered him and like always he spoke before thinking.

"HEY GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF **_MY_ **CHI-CHAN!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yeah Yeah it sucked but I had major Writer's Block and I'm sorry if this chapter was a waste of your time. But hey I promise the next chapter's going to be better. The next chappie includes the two lovebirds with their constant bickers n' blushes. Please review this sucky chapter and I'll get to work on chapter 12. Please I just want 2 or more for this one. HAPPY BELATED HOLIDAYS!


	13. Growing Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ related except my new SSJ4 Goku playing cards. drools at cards Nor do I own the song Highway to hell.

A/N: Hiya there LTNW I know I honestly have no excuse but laziness soooo…that's why. Also no one's updating so I'm getting bored. Alrighty then next chappie! **IMPORTANT READ!** Thanks to Gosha (waves at Gosha )I now know the Ogres names so Goz is the blue one and Mez is the red one. And by the way this chapter's a bit fluffy so if you wanted romance then this chapter's got it!

**Chapter 12 : Growing Emotions**

Silence filled the area, almost expecting to hear the swoosh of the wind or the rolling of a tumbleweed to pass by. Chi-Chi looked to the young teen who had just spoken her name in an intimate way. She blushed profoundly and hid her face on the Goz's muscular arm. Goku quickly caught his hot headed mistake and began sputtering incoherent words which failed to form a sentence.

"Wh-What I meant-Why-Ch-didn't mean-," His stumbling continued for another five minutes until he just gave up all together. His face went a blaze when Chi-Chi asked meekly,

"What did you just call me?" She had to make sure that she was hearing right, her heart continued to thump loudly. _'Think Goku, Think!'_

"HAHA!" Goku unexpectedly shouted pointing his index finger at Goz. Chi-Chi stared at him quizzically and a bit startled at the sudden outburst. _'What's he up to?'_

"THAT most defiantly got your attention didn't it?" He continued to yell idiotically as he sweated buckets. '_Good save!' _he cheered himself mentally. If he had to tell her the truth about his feelings he'd probably get his heart ripped out and shoved down his throat. Chi-Chi felt her heart sink. '_So he didn't say my name that way because he…,'_ she could off her thoughts and stared furiously at him.

"Why in Kami-sama's name did you do that for? I could've beat this punk to a bloody pulp if it wasn't for your stupid-,"

"Well from what I can CLEARLY see is that you were the one-,"

"Like you were doing any-,"

"Better than you? Yeah I was! By the way I was helping you by getting his attention so thank yourself for missing the opportunity!" It didn't matter that they were fighting, Goku's heart soared at the sight of her and was not willing to take the chance to lose her again. While the young princess herself was too, overjoyed at the acquaintance forgot about the little 'match'. She cursed as she felt herself once she felt pressure on her shoulders.

Goku's hand tightened when he heard a small whimper escape her lips. _'He's hurting _our _mate! He deserves to be punished!'_ (A/N: Our-as in the Kakarott and Goku cuz even if their the same they're two different people for those who think he's like a multiple personality psycho like that dude from Lord of the Rings) the same aggressive voice hissed in the back of his mind.

"Get away from her," he spoke dangerously under his breath. Unaware that Mez was waving his club in front of him. To be truthful he was a little freaked at the kid's expression and for the safety of his friend he made a suggestion.

"Yo Goz! How about we switch?" The blue Ogre looked up at his long time friend in confusion. The bespectacled ogre cleared his throat and swayed his head in an obvious pointing manner at the shorter male next to him. Goz looked down at the infuriated boy whom looked pretty scary compared to any being in hell he'd ever seen. To be truthful he wanted to get away not fight him.

"No way! He found you first so you deal with him!" Another whimper was heard, another growl followed. Goz agreed mutely at that moment and released the girl.

"Y-you c-an go chase that g-guy now,"

* * *

"M-My little girl is g-g-goonnnee!" A large man bawled, a fountain of tears falling from eyes. Two months have passed since their deaths and nobody seemed to be recovering anytime soon. Every face was etched with a grimaced look as they stared with pity at the large man. The once so busy little pink house was filled with silence and depression. 

"Sir, Chi-Chi will be back again…," Usukushii told his girlfriend's father in a soothing voice. The Ox-King sniffed and looked at the smaller boy (A/N: And hell everyone's smaller than him:) whose eyes filled with compassion.

"I know my boy but it's just so…," then he broke down again.

"I may not know how it feels to lose a child but…If this pain is unbearable then I don't want to know. However there is hope Mr. Mao so don't start to lose it just yet." He encouraged, his green eyes already brimming with small tears.

Gyumao(A/N: Is that how you spell it?) nodded at the young man's words whilst blowing his nose.

"Yes, you're right! You'll be a wonderful husband one day Usukushii." The brown haired boy blushed at his would-be-father-in-law if he interpreted right. As if reading his mind Gyumao stood up and exclaimed happily.

"How about you two get married right after she comes back to life?" That most defiantly got the whole room's attention even master Roshi who at the moment in the bathroom whom happened to say the same thing as everyone else at the same time.

"NANI!"

* * *

So it was settled. Chi-Chi was going to chase Mez while Goku fought Goz. Goku began usual stretching before a match, unconsciously noticing that Chi-Chi's ki was nearing closer to him. He could already feel his palms getting sweaty. 

"Goku?" Chi-Chi called from behind.

"H-hai?" He replied not evening turning to look at her for his cheeks felt like they were burned with a Ki blast. She could hear the nervousness in his voice and swallowed a lump that was lodged in her throat.

"I w-want to thank you for trying to help and…" _'I love y- wait what? No I did not think_ _that no way!' "_…and I'm sorry for pushing you," the young Saiyan's mind raced with many images of how she will show gratitude ranging from a simple smile to a full kiss on the lips. He was desperately hoping it was the one with the physical contact. However all that came out of him was,

"I…, _'Grrr say it! I L-O-V-E Y-O-U!'_ "I-I'm sorry too and d-don't worry about it," he screamed mentally at his stupid ego for wanting to sound cool. _'AAAAHHH! What have I done? Now Chi-Chan and I won't make up the way I wanted to! Baka! Baka! Baka! Ba-," _he stopped his mental ranting when he felt warm delicate arms wrap around him from behind. His heart began to beat wildly inside his chest to the point he was sure it was going to explode.

Without giving it much thought he brought his rough hands slowly only to clasp them around Chi-Chi's smaller ones which were placed on his chest. The raven haired girl felt an indescribable warm feeling run through her body that she shivered from it. Goku, thinking she was cold, turned around still not breaking her light embrace and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

Their eyes met, obsidian and ebony, it was as they were searching each other's souls. None of them even dared to moved, they were too afraid to let go of one another and get separated once again.Hisbodytingled with the feel of a few loose strands of her hair on his neck. Goku's half lidded eyes slowly closed, Chi-Chi following his example not soon after. Licking his suddenly dry lips he leaned forward. She could already feel his hot breath on her mouth and began to follow the source. They shivered inwardly as their lips lightly brushed…

"Awww…doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside?" Goz commented to his red friend, breaking the spell that was cast between the two. They immediately opened their eyes and blushed, ripping away from each other.

'_I'm gonna kill that man!' _growled his agitated Saiyan side. For a moment he agreed until he realized that he was already dead. '_Kuso!'_

'_Why that- Goku better kick his ass for this! How dare he ruin this moment!' _They gazed at the blue ogre heatedly before turning to each other. For that brief moment of contact they quickly moved their necks the opposite way, knowing it was the only way to hide the reddening faces.

'_Oh yes,'_ Kakarott thought angrily, _'He will pay.'_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N: Yeah I couldn't think how to end it so…yeah. It was kinda my second attempt to write a kissing and after reading my first one I found it kind of childishly written so I spiced up a bit. Was a good? Let me know and don't forget to review! Honestly this chapter wasn't really what I had in mind but I wanted to add more romance and it came out to this. Yes it was short but hey at least I finally got off my lazy ass and typed something. I hope you guys like this and tell me what you think of it! And oh Happy belated St. Patrick's day!


End file.
